


【救漂】小憩（短打）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 救漂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 寻光号的三把手和首席医疗官在对方不知情的情况下给自己请了一天的假。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 3





	【救漂】小憩（短打）

漂移自进医疗坞以来就一言不发。

而救护车正在收拾那些沾满能量液的手术器械，他需要越快越好。不过出于担忧，他还是抬头看了眼一反常态的伴侣。满屋子都是溶剂冲刷金属片的水声，那些精密玩意儿被扔到盘子里时叮叮当当地混成了一堆，但这些都远不如一个可怜巴巴地垂下光镜却又什么都不肯说的伴侣更令他心烦意乱。

水声骤然停止。

救护车草率地擦了擦双手——这不对，这不符合他的习惯，至少那些器材还需要烘烘干——但他再也忍受不了和漂移同处一室这么长时间却没有一句交谈了。

漂移纠结着的手指一瞬间僵住了，他抬头对上那副隐隐有怒气的光镜，似有千言万语，却又失落地挪开了视线。

这无疑是在挑战救护车的忍耐极限，他有无数种办法让伴侣袒露心声，但他拒绝那样强迫他。于是他叹了口气，选择了坐在年轻的爱人身边。医生的手轻轻覆上剑客的，鼓励与犹豫的目光交汇，漂移回握住医生，像是下定了决心。

“我今天一整天都会有空！”漂移一开口就是没头没尾的一句，“我知道医疗坞会一直很忙……但是……但是……”他的目光又开始躲躲闪闪了，但救护车并没有生气，他感到一阵温暖。因为一些不谋而合的小事。医生离开伴侣恋恋不舍的指尖，将他搂入怀中，感受到紧张的机体慢慢放松下来后，轻声问他：“那么你会在我们的舱室等我吗？”漂移深深陷入他的怀抱，闷闷地应了一声，甜蜜又温顺。

幸福的泡泡让两人都有些飘飘然。“漂移，有件事我还没有告诉你……”救护车吻了吻漂移的光镜，“我给自己请了一天的假。”

大概没有什么比漂移逐渐亮起的光镜更美的的存在了。

\--------------------------------------------

共浴总是一次十分令人愉悦的过程。

首先便是卸下武器和一些碍事的装甲，既可以顺便清洁一下，也可以暂时丢到一边。

无论是用双手打出细细的白沫温柔地抹到伴侣的每一处机体上，还是用喷罐来一场恶作剧，都受欢迎。

还可以帮助伴侣处理一些比较棘手的部位，比如大型机的后背，比如小跑车身上多得令人头痛的细小缝隙和凹槽。

每当清澈的水流一点点稀释、带走白沫，而又轻柔地拂过机体表面时，救护车总会无数次盛赞漂移的美丽，一如漂移无数次盛赞救护车的美好。

他们在油池中相互依偎，幸福而满足。

END


End file.
